Existing bicycle audible warning devices, such as bells, are generally designed to be mounted to the handlebars of a bicycle. Such devices are often visually obtrusive and compromise the aesthetics of the bicycle. Apart from their obtrusive visual appearance, the devices are often bulky and add unnecessary weight to the bicycle.
Cycling enthusiasts often prefer not to add unnecessary weight to their bicycles, or have the aesthetically pleasing clean lines of their bicycle ruined by accessories that protrude from the bicycle's handlebars or frame. As a result, many cyclists prefer not to install an audible warning device on their bicycles. However, laws in many jurisdictions require that bicycles have one installed, and many cyclists who choose not to install one are fined for violating such laws.
Accordingly, there is a need for a bicycle audible warning device that is light weight, and has a low, visually unobtrusive profile, such that cyclists do not have to compromise the aesthetics or weight of their bicycles to comply with laws requiring an audible warning device to be installed on bicycles.